Is This Right!
by johnnydeemarco
Summary: When Anya does cocaine, can anyone help her? Can Owen help before it's to late? Owen/Anya. Takes place after 'Paper Planes' R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I really like the Anya/Owen thing, and I see no one barely writes about it! I just had to! Well, I'll probably continue if I get reviews. R&R!**

Anya's P.O.V

Owen and I were in a club, dancing. I never really realized this before, but Owen had the most beautiful blue eyes. After dancing for a while we went and sat in the back. Owen went and ordered me a drink and himself a drink. He came back and I swear my heart fluttered. Why do I like him so much? He's a grade 11 pig! But he was my pig. He came and sat down next to me, handing me my drink

"Thanks Owen"

"You're welcome babe"

I smiled and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed me. I smile during the kiss and kiss him back. Just then Bianca and some other girl walked over and looked at them weirdly. As Owen pulled back, he looked at them

"What do you guys want?"

"Nothing… We just wanted to see if you wanted to do a hit" Bianca smiled

"Do you ever do this?" I looked at Owen, concerned

"Nah. Well sometimes" Owen looked down a little bit and but his arm around her

"Can I do it?"

I smiled and looked at him. I wanted to be like him… So he could see me differently. I can be bad if I want to. I think he needed to see that. He can like me more. But when I looked at him, I sighed. He had a disapproving look on his face

"Anya… I don't think you should do it but if you want to you can. I'm not your mom" I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Wow… I never thought I would see the day Anya would do drugs"

Bianca smiled slightly and got the drugs out. I looked at Owen and then scooted up in my seat to take a hit. Owen put his head in his hands as I did the hit. After, I felt alive. Nothing could stop me. I was smiling and I took Owen's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. Owen looked at me weirdly but I still smiled. I started grinding on him and holding him. This was amazing. I felt like I was in the sky.

"Anya, are you okay?" Owen yelled over the music

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be" I turned around to look at him and kissed him

"Anya… We need to get you home" He looked at me and took my hand

"No! I'm having fun. Have some fun with me" I smirked and pulled him close

"Fine"

Owen held my waist and danced with me. I smiled and danced with the music for the next hour. By that time I was getting tired and we needed to get home because school was in the morning. He took my hand and went out of the club, to his car.

Owen's P.O.V

By the time we left the club, she was out of it. After the drugs had left her body, she was in no condition to stay there. We sat in my car for a minute before I started it

"Owen! Why are we leaving?" She said hazily and turned to look at me

"It's 11:35 already. We have school in the morning" I looked at her, actually being concerned about school

"But I don't want to go home! Let me stay with you" She smiled and put her hands on my leg

"Is that what you want Anya?" I look over at her questionably

"Yes! Then in the morning, we can go and get my uniform"

She laid back in the seat and grinned. I drove to my house that was 10 minutes away. The whole time, Anya was basically on me so it was hard to concentrate. Why was she doing this? She is never like this. These thoughts went through my head as I pulled into my driveway. I got out and went to go help Anya get out. She could barely walk, so it was like I was carrying her in. They quietly went up to his room without waking his mom. She sat on his bed as I took off my shirt

"You want something to wear to bed?" I look in my drawers and pull out an old shirt

"Sure" I handed her the shirt "Thanks Owen" She put it on and took off her shorts

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" I knew she wasn't into the whole sleeping together thing yet

"No… Sleep with me"

She smirked and laid in my bed, waiting for me. I smiled and got in bed with her. She came closer to me and kissed me. I kissed her back but she pulled away

"Goodnight Owen"

She smiled and I held her close to me with my arm around her waist. At this exact time, I knew that this girl was mine. All mine.

**Hope you liked it! What will happen tomorrow! I'll try and put a new chapter up every week or maybe twice a week if I'm inspired! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys reviewed SO much… I'M MAKING A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Lol. Thanks for the reviews. I LOVE THEM! R&R**

Anya's P.O.V

I woke up, early the next morning with a pounding headache. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. I turned my body around to see Owen's body, asleep next to me. My skin turned pale. What did I do last night? I got out of his bed and stretched. Owen turned and looked at me with a smirk

"Good morning sunshine" He got up a little and blinked

"What happened last night?" I looked down and say I was wearing one of his shirts

"Well, you did cocaine and you were way to high to go home, so you came home with me" He smiled a little and I rolled my eyes

"I got to get home!" I said frantically and looked around for my shoes

"Anya, calm down. We still have an hour till school and your shoes are by my door"

He got up and walked over by me, hugging me. I felt his warm chest against me. I smiled a little and took a deep breath. 'I need to be calm' I thought and kissed him lightly

"Can you take me home? I need to get changed"

He nodded and I grabbed my shoes. He changed into his Degrassi uniform. He took my hand and went downstairs, to get something to eat. He got me a bowl of cereal and himself one to. We sat at the table in silence. He looked at me and put his bowl in the sink. I did the same and walked towards him

"Are you mad at me?" I said with a sweet smile, hoping he wasn't

"No… Anya it was your choice. I just don't want you to become an addict and turn to drugs when you're in trouble" He looked down at me and got into his car

"Well I'm sorry. It was only a onetime thing, I promise"

"Alright. Just please, keep your promise. I don't want to see you hurt"

I looked at him and got into the car as well. I never, ever, thought that I would ever do drugs. Owen was right. I can tell how people get addicted to this. I had to keep my promise to him, it was way too important. As he pulled up to my house, I looked over at him. I had never seen this side of him. Was he always concerned about her and she had never noticed?

"Thanks. Wait for me?" I smiled and turned to look at him

"Sure Anya" He said and I kissed him.

I walked into my house to see my mom, reading her paper. I put my head down and walked up to my room. I changed into my uniform, brushed my hair and teeth, and then went down to grab my bag. My mom was now looking up from her paper, to look at me

"Where were you last night Anya? I was worried sick about you" She took a drink of coffee

"I was with my friend. You didn't have to worry about me. I'm 18" I looked at her with a smile

"Anya! You live under this roof, so I need to know where you're at and at what time you're coming home" She raised her voice a little

"Then I won't live under this roof anymore!"

I screamed back at her, grabbing my bag, and leaving. I didn't need this. I'm 18. I can take care of myself. I went into Owen's car and slammed the door. I let out a loud sigh and Owen gave me a look

"Everything okay?" He looked over at me, with the same concerned look in his eyes

"My mom didn't like that I didn't come home and said since I live under her roof I have to tell her where I am and everything. So I told her I won't live there anymore" I looked at him with a little smile

"Wow… Where are you going to go?" He looked at me, questionably

"Well, I'm not sure yet. But I'll find somewhere"

I smiled confidently. He started the car and started driving to Degrassi. It was silent for a couple of minutes

"If you want, you can stay at my place"

My eyes grew wide and I grinned

Owen's P.O.V

"_If you want, you can stay with me" _

After I said those words, I grinned to myself. 'Wow was I getting soft or what?' He thought to himself and laughed

"Oh my gosh Owen. Thank you! But won't your mom mind?" She grinned and kissed his cheek

"Yeah. After school, we can go get your stuff. My mom's never around anyway" I smirked and looked at her

"Alright. You're the best. For real! I love you!"

She smiled and looked out the window. I thought about what she had said. She loved me? Wow. No one has ever loved me before. I pulled into Degrassi and parked my car. I turned to look at her. She smiled her million dollar smile and it nearly took my heart. I snapped out of it and got out. I walked over to her and kissed her

"Ready to go?" I held her hand and smirked

"Yeah, I think I am"

She smiled and we walked into Degrassi together. Tonight, I was going to take her to do something special. No cocaine, no loud music or club. Just them two.

**Awe. Don't you love romantic Owen? :D Review and maybe I'll put another chapter up this week? But no promises!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! More chapters in the future… Promise! R&R**

Anya's P.O.V

All through class, I thought about Owen. He was so nice for letting me stay with him. Right now, he was the only one that was really supporting her. Holly J still didn't like the idea of them dating but who cares? I liked him, isn't that all that matters? In terms of my life, he was the best thing. He was giving me a roof over my head and love. I was torn from my thoughts when Holly J came up to me and tapped me on my shoulder

"Where were you last night? I thought we were going to study?" She sat down in the desk in front of me

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I was with Owen last night" A smile crossed my face and Holly J raised her eyebrow

"Owen… Alright. Well, uh, want to hang out tonight?" She smiled a little

"Sure but it can't be at my house. Well technically it's not my house anymore" I said, starting to babel

"What? You moved out?" She said confused

"No… Mom kicked me out so I'm living with Owen" I said, a little ashamed I got kicked out

"You're living with him?" She said, a little disbelieve "You could have stayed with me if you needed"

"Yes but it's okay. Really. I didn't want to be a burden" I said in a mumbled tone

"Anya! You're my best friend. You'd always be welcome at my house"

She smiled at me as the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch. I sighed in relieve and made my way out the door. Finally, I'll be able to see Owen. I put my books in my bag and walked into the café. I smiled and said my 'hi' to people. I then walked over to the table Owen was at and sat next to him

"Hello" I said with a smile on my face

"Hey babe" He smirked a little and kissed my cheek

"I was thinking we could go to the club again tonight… Bianca's going to be there again" I looked at him hopeful

"Uh, yeah, sure" He said and gave me a look

"What's wrong? You don't want to go there do you" I said, curious

"Well… I wanted to spend time with you alone and quiet. Somewhere where there are no distractions" He looked at me, truthful

"Oh… I'm hanging out with Holly J anyway" I mumbled, mostly to myself

"Great" He said with sarcasm "Well I'll be at Fitz's house"

I nodded and walked away. What was his problem? I rolled my eyes and went over and sat next to Holly J. At least I didn't think she would snap on me. I looked around for her but couldn't find her. 'Wow… I'm such a loner' I thought to myself and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and made sure no one was watching. I went up to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair looked like a mess. I was nothing. I took out the little bag of coke in my necklace. I looked at my reflection and did a hit. After I was done, I washed up and walked out. I was still a little shaken up

"Anya" Owen grabbed my arm and pulled me aside

"Yessssssss?" I smiled and giggled a little

"Are you… high?" He looked into my eyes

"What? Me high? Never!" I laughed and sat down on the ground

"You promised me Anya…"

He said, disappointed. I went over to him and tried to kiss him

"Anya. No. I can't do this if you don't keep you're promise to me. I trusted you. I'm sorry but you can't stay at my house anymore unless you change" He looked at me

"Owen please? I can change. I just… I was going through a really rough time. You seemed mad at me and Holly J was to. You guys are all I have left" I looked up at him

"Prove it to me then. When you can, call me"

I watched him walk away from me. Should I go and chase after him? I heard the bell ring and it immediately hurt my head. I went into my next class, unable to focus on anything. School ended and my high was pretty much over. I walked to Holly J's locker and sighed, waiting for her

"Anya? I thought you couldn't hang out tonight" She said and went into her locker, confused

"Well, me and Owen got into a fight and told me I couldn't stay at his house. I wanted to know if your offer still stood. Could I come and stay with you?" I looked at her with a glimmer of hope in my eye

"Of course. You're always welcome" She closed her locker "C'mon, let's go"

Holly J and I walked out of Degrassi, arms linked. I sighed in relieve when we got into her car. Thank god, I thought when we got to her house. This is going to be a new start… I can show Owen that I don't need coke.

**Don't worry! I'm not splitting them up for good! More reviews = Faster Chapters :D REVIEW! **


End file.
